Breakdown and Megatron!
by holmessophie97
Summary: This story is manly comedy and romance, I hope you enjoy!


Random Stories.

Megatron and Breakdown.

Chap.1. Knockout gets jelous?

*Breakdown, you there this is Knockout calling do you read?* Knockout said over the comling.

'Yeah this is Breakdown, what do you want Doc?' Breakdown asked.

*You will not believe what some fleshling did to my paintjob!* Knockout said.

'What is it now?' Breakdown said.

*A fleshling scratched my paintjob, so I ran him off the road* Knockout said.

'Again, that's the 3rd time that's happened now' Breakdown said.

*I know, what is with these humans?* Knockout said.

'Oh yeah, before I forget to tell you Megs is looking for you again' Breakdown said.

*Again? Can't I ever drive in peace* Knockout said.

'Nah, I guess not..So see you top side?' Breakdown said.

*Yeah..See you top side big guy* Knockout said before cutting the comling.

...

'So Breakdown where is my medic?' Megatron asked walking up after his com chat.

'Oh hey sir, he's gone out driving said some fleshling strached his paintjob so he ran him off the road again' Breakdown said.

'I see, is he coming back here?' Megatron asked.

'Yeah.' Breakdown said simply.

'Oh and next time he goes racing tell me first' Megatron said leaving..

'Yes sir' Breakdown said.

...

'Yo Breakdown my man, how are you?' Knockout said bursting through the door.

'I'm fine..Megatron was here a moment ago' Breakdown said.

'What'd he say?' Knockout asked.

'He said, 'The next time Knockout goes racing tell me first' that's what he said' Breakdown said.

*Sigh* 'No big suprise there he always says that' Knockout said.

'Hey you ok, B.D?' Knockout aked worried.

'Yeah I'm ok, just I don't want to get yelled at every time you go missing' Breakdown said sadly.

'Oh I had no idea he was yelling at you, I'm sorry' Knockout said.

'No, don't apolagise you did nothing wrong. I guess I'll just have to be punished the next time you leave' Breakdown said starting to cry a little.

'Oh no, I'm not letting you take my punishment for disapearing' K.O said.

'So don't cry okay?' K.O. said before he kissed B.D on the head.

'Hmm' Breakdown smiled at K.O.

...Later...

'Sir, I'm here with Knockout you said you wanted to see us both' Breakdown said.

'That's correct I did indeed want to see you both, for I'll be punishing one of you for tresion' Megatron said.

'Eh? You didn't say he wanted both us punished' K.O. said quitely.

'He doesn't he only wants one of us punished, I'm not sure who though' Breakdown whispered.

'You two done chatting over there?' Megatron asked.

'Yes sir' Breakdown said.

'Good, now I'll be picking one of you to be punished and the other has to watch' Megatron said grinning.

'Err..Sir why are you smiling like that?' K.O. asked.

'You'll see' Megatron said.

'I pick..Breakdown for the punishment' Megatron said.

'Yes sir, as you will' Breakdown said.

'You knew it'd be you didn't you?' Knockout asked.

'Yeah, but it's better then you isn't it?' Breakdown smiled.

' must be some mistake, Breakdown hasn't done anything wrong. Why are you going to punish him for?' K.O asked.

'Enough questions, you can't make me change my mind. So I'd suggest you just watch' Megatron said.

' sir' K.O said sadly.

...

'Right then, Breakdown. Do step forward' Megatron ordered.

*Nod* Breakdown nodded and stepped forward.

'At least he's willing to take his punishment, unlike you Knockout' Megatron said.

'I'm willing to take my punishment, so please let him go' K.O. said.

'Are you now, so if I let your assisent go you are willing to take his place?' Megatron asked.

'Yes, any day.I'd never let anyone hurt Breakdown and that means you too sir' K.O. said.

'HN..Too bad I'm not in a generous mood' Megatron grunted.

'I am ready sir, take you best shot' Breakdown said.

'Who said I'd be hitting you?' Megatron asked.

'Eh? But you said...' Breakdown was cut off.

'I'd never harm a good loyal soilder such as you, so I had a change in plans' Megatron said.

'Which are?' Knockout interupted.

'That's none of your business' Megatron said.

STARRRRRRREEEEEE~~~~~~ Knockout gave Megatron a werid look..

'None of my business his afterburner' Knockout mumbled

'What was that?' Megatron asked pissed off..

'Er..Nothing' K.O said.

...

'Breakdown' Megatron said.

'Yes sir?' Breakdown asked.

'Lay down here for a moment will you' Megatron said.

'Yes sir' Breakdown said, sitting in the spot and layed down on his back.

'Good' Megatron said.

*Wait why does this look formiller* K.O. thought to himself.

*I know that persion. Megatron is planning to...* K.O.'s thoughts wondered for a mear second.

'I know what your planning to do' Knockout said.

'Do you now?' Megatron asked grinning.

'Yeah, your planning to Frag Breakdown in front of me arn't you?' Knocked asked.

'Eh?' Breakdown said confused.

'Oh you do catch on fast don't you' Megatron said.

'Now then, shall we continue?' Megatron asked.

'If you wish to' Breakdown said still confused.

'Exellent' Megatron said.

...

*Click*

*Click*

*Push*

'Arghhhh!' Breakdown moaned in shock..

*Mmm, he's the only one I can fit my whole cable into. Maybe I should do this more often* Megatron thought.

*Push*

'Arghh.. . . ..' Breakdown moaned as Megatron moved on.

STARRRRRRREEEE~~~~ Knockout was staring at the the pair..

*How does he do it?* Knockout asked himself in thought.

*Push*

'Yaa..ahh.. ..ah' Breakdown moaned in pleasure.

'I guess you like this' Megatron said.

'Yes..I do..ah..yaa..' Breakdown said.

*Deeper push*

'Yaa!..Megatron..ohh' Breakdown moaned in deep pleasure.

*Harder push*

'Arghh..Yaa..More.. ..' Breakdown moaned.

*What the..Breakdown never does this with me, it's unfair* Knockout thought.

'ARGHHHHHHHHHH!' Breakdown yelled as he went into overload.

'Urghnn' Megatron moaned as he felt Breakdown clamp around his cable..

...

'Huhuhuhuhuhu' Breakdown's face was flustered..and he was breathless.

'Huhuhu' Megatron was also tired..

Knockout finally broke his stare when he saw Breakdown sitting up and Megatron standing.

'Finally, your done..Can we go now?' Knockout asked.

'Yes..but after I do this' Megatron said, as he kissed a wobbly Breakdown on the lips.

'Wha the?!' Knockout was shocked.

Breakdown too was shocked but only for a little while, until he closed his optics..

..Later..

*Sigh* 'Now you may leave' Megatron said..

'Key..' Breakdown said flustered.

..In the hall way...

'What the heck was that all about?' Knockout asked.

'I have no clue' Breakdown said still tired.

'Well what did it feel like to have Megatron in you?' Knockout asked.

'Actually, it felt weird..he was pretty big for his size and yet he still fit for some reason' Breakdown said.

'No surpise there, for crying out loud Breakdown your taller then Megatron almost. That's why he fit your taller then him..' Knockout said.

'Yeah I guess' Breakdown said.

'Enough about that, we got our selfs a day off. So are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Knockout asked.

'To go racing again?' Breakdown asked.

'Nope, you and me have our own little interface' K.O. said.

'I was hoping you'd say that' Breakdown said smirking.

And so the pair had the wildest interface ever..

THE END.

LOL!


End file.
